


Metal Nightmares

by FlamingRedAnon



Series: From the Past to the Future [4]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Right secretly has a fear he keeps hidden ever since he was brought back as a cyborg, but those fear sometimes manifest in nightmares.
Relationships: Right Hand Man/Henry Stickmin
Series: From the Past to the Future [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Metal Nightmares

Right was walking around the Toppat Airship, but he couldn't control where he walked or what he did. He raised his arm canon at several faceless Toppats and fired, only leaving dust behind. Right wanted to scream, he wanted to yell and to tell everyone to run, that he wasn't in control, but his voice didn't obey. Right felt like he was in the front seat of a runaway semi truck and he couldn't control it, only helpless to watch. 

He saw himself walk to the cockpit and to see Henry and Reginald. Henry walked towards him, talking to him, but Right couldn't hear the words coming out of Henry's mouth, he could only watch in horror as his arm canon fired up again and how Henry didn't move. Henry only mouthed "I forgive you and I love you" before the blast turned him into dust. Reginald spoke up "All you are is a cybernetic weapon, one that can be turned like you are now. You are nothing more then a weapon." Right saw his arm canon glow one last time before a black abyss dropped Right out of the Airship.

\---

Right jolted awake, his breathing heavy. Right hated those nightmares, he hated how they preyed on his one fear, the fear of being rewired to serve the enemy and hurt those he loved and cared about. He never told anyone, not even Reginald or Henry of these fears or nightmares because he didn't want to bother them with a silly fear.

Right felt a soft hand slowly rub his back and looked to see Henry. Right didn't mean to wake his love up, but was pretty sure he was thrashing pretty bad in his sleep with how tangled the covers gotten. "Another nightmare Righty?" Henry asked, moving his hands to massage Right's shoulders. "Yeah, it's ok though, just a silly nightmare that I'm already vague on the details." Right replied, not feeling brave enough to tell the love of his life about his nightmares and fears behind them. Henry nodded, continuing to help Right relax and calm him down. "Just remember you can tell me anything my love, I will never judge. But I won't force you either, I respect you enough not to pry on private information. I'll always love you either way." Henry said, giving Right a peck on the cheek.

Right hoped that one day, he could tell Henry about his nightmares, about how he could be turned by any of their enemies to obey them and rampage. But right now, he was glad Henry was here for him. Eventually, Right slipped back to sleep as Henry held him close, hoping that no more nightmares would show up for the night.


End file.
